Two Can Play That Game
by nikkibabe
Summary: No S7 spoilers. Buffy finds out Spike has been up to his old tricks and decideds it's time to teach him a lesson, but will it go to plan or end rather differently?
1. His Old Trciks

A/N: I don't own any of the characters from BtVS blah, blah, polysyllabic, blah. However if I did own then I would not be here right now I would in fact in bed with Spike, so please don't sue me.  
  
Set post season 5, Buffy never died on the tower because this is a short one and I don't want to deal with the angst, just pretend everything is quite in SunnyD at the moment and Spike is still lusting after Buff.  
  
This is Chapter 1 of 2, enjoy  
  
This Fiction Does Not Contain Any Spoilers For Season Seven, So All You Unlucky Brits Out There Like Me Don't Worry, You Are Safe!  
  
TWO CAN PLAY THAT GAME  
  
Stupid vampire Buffy thought as she slammed her bedroom door behind her, Stupid, Arrogant, Annoying, Bloody Vampire. She mentally cursed herself for using his own slang against him, maybe she had spent too much time with him?  
  
No she hadn't in fact she only really spent time with him for work, yes that was it work reasons only. But yet again just when Buffy thought she could let her guard down with him a bit he had to go a piss her off.  
  
Buffy had just come back from the crypt, well not just any crypt that damned bleached blonde vampire's crypt. Today was the longest and hottest day of the year, the sun was toasting everything in sight and making all of the residents of Sunnydale feel particularly good, apart from Spike.  
  
He'd told her one night during patrol that he always felt a little down on the longest day of the year, his demon knew that outside the sun was glaring and everyone normal was happy. But that was his punishment, while humans were enjoying it he was stuck inside cursing the sun. Buffy could tell he missed it.  
  
So she did what any good slayer would do, she went to his crypt to tease him about it! Well that's what she told herself anyway, in reality she had gone to take his mind off what he couldn't have. Only Spike wasn't there.  
  
~*~  
  
FLASHBACK TO SPIKE'S CRYPT  
  
Buffy pushed open the dirty door that guarded the crypt running the grime and much on to light blue tight stonewash jeans, stepping inside she looked around Spike.  
  
He wasn't there, "Spike? You Home?" She shouted but not too loudly, he got really grouchy if she woke him up and that was never pretty.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Spike?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Shit, I just dropped your Sex Pistols vinyl.... It broke!"  
  
Still no answer, he wasn't home. Not much could rouse the dead but talk of breaking their favourite record always worked.  
  
Buffy knew she should have left then, but she never. The opportunity was too good, a chance to poke about in Spike's stuff there was no chance she was leaving, after all it wasn't like he had never done to it to her so it wasn't exactly wrong.  
  
Slowly she climbed down the ladder to the lower floor of what Spike called home, the plan of be careful didn't work all that well because of couple of rungs from the bottom she slipped and feel knocked over a large cardboard box.  
  
"Shit!" She said as she stood up dusting off the white vest top she was wearing.  
  
Buffy turned to sort out the mess she'd created and that when her eye's filled with that all too familiar vampire hatred. There it was clear as day the evidence that Spike was still a major pain in her ass.  
  
Hundreds of photographs had fallen from the box, all of her.  
  
"Why has he got a bloody camera anyway?" She shouted as she looked down at his collection.  
  
The box contained everything of hers that had gone missing over the last year, everything from her copy of 'Bridget Jones's Diary' to the matching black lace bra and panties Dawn bought her for Christmas.  
  
"I swear when I get hold of him, I'm gonna, well it's gonna be, argghhh." She screamed as she piled the stuff back into the box.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
~*~  
  
Just when things were on track for her not killing him he had to go and do something like this, damned vampire.  
  
Buffy picked up Mr Gordo and held him close to her chest.  
  
"What am I gonna do with him, huh?" She asked the stuffed toy as if she really expected the pig to answer.  
  
"I'm gonna kill him so many ways."  
  
Plans and plots started to formulate in her mind, maybe killing wasn't the way to go, maybe she should try a spot of revenge. Giles had always told her that a Slayer should not be concerned with revenge, she should kill swiftly for the sake of humanity.  
  
Well how many times had she listened to Giles in the past anyway? And it wasn't like this was a normal vamp, this was Spike, surely that made a difference right?  
  
T.B.C........  
  
A/N; This story only has two chapters, I've got the other one right here but I'm only gonna post it if you want it. So let me know with reviews, even if you don't have anything to say about it just enter a review saying yes and as long as someone wants to read it I'll post it in a couple of hours.  
  
Nikkibabe. 


	2. The Watcher

A/N: Well all you lovely readers reviewed and told me that you wanted more, so here it is the second chapter and the last.  
  
It has been suggested that I should take it even further than 2 chapters, I dunno. Firstly I'm not all that good at keeping up with long fics anymore I just don't seem to have the time. And when you've read this you may think that it should end where it does.  
  
But I like you hate it when a fic finishes and I'm convinced it should go further so if enough people really want more I'll see where I can take it.  
  
NikkiBabe  
  
~*~  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Dressed in her best 'covert op' gear Buffy made her way over to the cemetery that Spike called home, slung over her shoulder was a rucksack that contained everything she was going to need to take her revenge.  
  
"I'll show him, stupid vampire." Buffy muttered as she jumped over the wall into the cemetery.  
  
Standing up straight she strode over to the dank crypt, "Lets just hope he's home, I mean he really needs to learn that cavorting about in the day isn't all that healthy for a vamp anyway!"  
  
She opened the flap at the front of the bag and pulled out her mom's videos camera. She lay down flat against the grass that was slightly wet from the dew and rubbed away the film of dust that covered a window of the crypt.  
  
"I'm gonna catch you doing something girly and then I'm gonna show the whole Scooby gang Spikey!" Buffy said as a large wicked smile spread across her face.  
  
~*~  
  
After an hour Spike had still not shown himself on the upper level of the crypt and Buffy was getting bored. Spike had once told her that it was his lack of patience that ruined all his master plans, Buffy had never really understood how boring patience was when it came to evil plans. She did now.  
  
In fact she was so bored that she was nearly falling asleep, which was would be a very bad idea. It had already occurred to how strange she looked lying outside a crypt in the middle of the day dressed all in black (covert gear only really worked at night) with a camcorder in her hand.  
  
Suddenly she was brought back to her mission when she heard cursing coming from inside the crypt.  
  
"Time to Pay William the Bloody." She said with a laugh that sounded like one of an insane genius as she pushed the red record button.  
  
Then her mouth dropped open, "What have I done!" Buffy said transfixed with what she saw.  
  
There was Spike in all his glory walking around the upper level with only a crisp white sheet covering him, he was reaching for something out of his fridge humming a tune that Buffy couldn't make out.  
  
After retrieving a bottle of chocolate milk he went over to his black recliner chair and slumped down letting the sheet slide down to well below his waste.  
  
"I should go." Buffy said in little more than a whisper, this totally wasn't what she'd expected when she came up with her plan.  
  
But she didn't more, she couldn't even take her eyes of Spike and his perfectly formed body, she couldn't even find it in her to stop the camera recording.  
  
~*~  
  
It didn't seem like she'd been there for very long when Buffy realized that it was going to get dark soon and that meant Spike would be going out like he did every night normally to buy smokes and beer.  
  
Buffy pulled herself to her feet, she was totally shocked about everything she'd seen over the past few hours, and if she was honest just a little bit turned on as well. She placed the camcorder back in her bag and started to run, because she sure as hell couldn't stay there any longer.  
  
~*~  
  
Still panting slightly from the fast paced run home Buffy closed her bedroom door behind her, revenge had been such a bad idea. But still she couldn't stop thinking about what she's seen.  
  
"God I need a shower." She said to herself as she peeled back the sweat cover clothes.  
  
She pulled her heavy white towelling robe around her but then looked at the bed where the not so innocent camcorder sat as if tempting her.  
  
"No I'm having a shower then that is getting wiped." She announced trying to strengthen her resolve. Her mind was ticking, she wanted to play it back and then she could wipe it, it wouldn't hurt to just watch it once.  
  
Buffy pushed the tape into the video player and propped herself up on the bed. As the tape started to role she saw Spike perfect body, maybe she wouldn't wipe it straight away.  
  
~*~  
  
"Bloody Hell." Spike exclaimed quietly as he watched his Slayer through her bedroom window. He'd laughed when he saw put a video on, the thought of Buffy watching porn was just too funny. But to see himself on the screen made it all the better.  
  
"Now, now what ever should I do about this?" Spike asked himself as he watched Buffy gently stroke her own leg. 


End file.
